XXX-Mas Adventures
Complete special missions to gain Bronze Bells to get 6 unique Winter Set cards available for a limited time. There is a campaign mode with chapters, and a Marathon which lasts throughout the 21 days whereby the final top 500 get the event mythic card. Getting Bronze Bells gives you the same amount of Winter Stars. The more Stars you got the higher you are in the Marathon. At the end of the Marathon the leaders are determined, and the Final Prize is given. Bells The event features three types of Bells : Bronze, Silver and Gold Bells. Bronze Bells - obtained from opening duel chests, beating campaign chapters, purchase using gems, or quests which open in phase 2. Silver Bells - obtained from beating campaign special boss chapters, or picking in an XXX-Mas Little Coffer. Gold Bells - obtained from winning the event daily tournament (top 50 with most Winter Stars each day), or picking in an XXX-Mas Coffer. In phase 3, they are removed and converted to Gears for the MA (see below). Coffers XXX-Mas Little coffer - 3 pickings, 1 unique event card and Silver Bells instead of cards are guaranteed. Unfortunately, you may be forced to choose between Silver Bells and a unique event card. XXX-Mas coffer - 5 pickings, 1 unique event card and Gold Bells (Gears on phase 3) instead of cards are guaranteed. Likewise, you may be forced to choose between Gold Bells and a unique event card. XXX-Mas Heavenly coffer - 10 pickings, many unique event cards are guaranteed. Likewise, you may be forced to choose between different unique event cards. Event Cards These cards can only be obtained by opening the appropriate coffers during the event. Artifacts Unlike previous events, Artifacts are obtained from the Hank Coffer by fighting special levels against Jingle Hank found in each event map (near the 1st chapter), using Jingle Bells (max is 5/5) which can be earned randomly by winning any event chapter. Jingle Hank "sleeps" for 4 hours after each defeat (not to be confused with Cooldown hours below, for the time you still can fight Jingle Hank before fully recovering its HP). Duplicates of the same artifact are combined to level it up, then inserted into any blue card (without an ability). Assuming you have enough dupes, it is possible to upgrade an artifact during the next week (when it's no longer available), or even after the event ends, exactly like card seducing. Cold Touch (2-4-6-10-15%). Cold Chain (15-25-40-60-80%). Cold Cure (10-20-30-40-50%). Campaign Like old events, campaign mode takes place in a familiar map, and you fight against 7 enemy cards like in duels, but battles require some cookies instead of energy. Those cookies fill slowly (+1 per 5 minutes) like normal energy, and are used to fight chapters and bosses to earn Silver Bells. There are 40 chapters in both phase 1 and 40 phase 2, but 60 in phase 3 : Path Starting from phase 2, you can earn Bronze Bells and Winter Stars by completing Path quests. Completed objectives will not reset at the end of the daily tournament. There is a X5 inflation for all XXX-Mas coffers ! 650 - Level up a Blue card 685 - Win Duels 5 times 720 - Win XXXMas Adventure Chapter 15 755 - Seduce Blue cards 3 times 790 - Open Silver Boxes 4 times 825 - Level up Blue cards 5 times 860 - Win XXXMas Adventure Chapter 20 895 - Have 2-tier soulbound Blue Card 930 - Win XXXMas Adventure Chapter 25 965 - Get 15 Rare Blue card duplicates 1000 - Open chests in Duels 4 times 1035 - Win XXXMas Adventure Chapter 35 1070 - Get 20 Rare Blue card duplicates 1105 - Spend 25000 Bronze Bells 1140 - Have 3-tier soulbound Blue Card 1175 - Get 10 Epic Blue card duplicates 1210 - Win XXXMas Adventure Chapter 40 1245 - Gain Polished stone 1280 - Have 4-tier soulbound Blue Card 1315 - Get 4 Legendary Blue card duplicates 1350 - Spend 45000 Bronze Bells 1385 - Reach Master League III in Duels 1420 - Level up Rare Blue cards 5 times 1455 - Have 5-tier soulbound Blue Card 1490 - Open XXX-Mas Coffer 1525 - Gain Regular stone 1560 - Get 30 Rare Blue card duplicates 1595 - Win Duels 20 times 1630 - Get 15 Epic Blue card duplicates 1665 - Have 6-tier soulbound Blue Card 1700 - Seduce Blue cards 5 times 1735 - Have 4-star Holiday Lady card 1770 - Level up Blue cards 20 times 1805 - Gain Pure stone 1840 - Have 4-star Watchmaker card 1875 - Get 7 Legendary Blue card duplicates 1910 - Spend 90000 Bronze Bells 1945 - Open Silver Box 7 times 1980 - Win XXXMas Adventure Chapter 45 2015 - Open Golden Box 1 time 2050 - Have 7-tier soulbound Blue Card 2085 - Open XXX-Mas Coffer 3 times 2120 - Win XXXMas Adventure Chapter 55 2155 - Open XXX-Mas Coffer 6 times 2190 - Gain Radiant stone 2225 - Level up Blue cards 15 times 2260 - Get 10 Legendary Blue card duplicates 2295 - Have 4-star Pixie Elf card 2330 - Have 8-tier soulbound Blue Card 2365 - Have 4-star Miss Snowflake card Phase 3 8000 - Level up Blue cards 25 times 8105 - Win XXX-mas Adventure Chapter 75 8210 - Open Epic Chest in Duels 8315 - Gain Flawless stone 8420 - Open Golden Box 4 times 8525 - Gain 100000 Bronze Bells 8630 - Have 5-star Holiday Lady 8735 - Open XXX-Mas Coffer 10 times 8840 - Open chests in Duels 25 times 8945 - Have 5-star Watchmaker card 9050 - Get card duplicate from Wheel of Fortune 9155 - Have 9-tier soulbound Blue Card 9260 - Have 5-star Pixie Elf card 9365 - Gain Royal stone 9470 - Have 5-star Miss Snowflake card 9575 - Win XXX-mas Adventure Chapter 100 9680 - Open Legendary Chest in Duels 9785 - Have 5-star Gremlins hunter card 9890 - Win XXX-mas Adventure Chapter 120 9995 - Have 10-tier soulbound Blue Card 10100 - Have 5-star Lady Crystal card Daily Contest In phase 3, the coffers' cost increased by X3 for the Little and XXX-Mas coffers (a total of X15 from phase 1!), while the XXX-Mas Heavenly Coffer was replaced with the MA (see below). There is no event daily tournament, but you can earn marathon pts, in addition to 2 Mythics (XXXmas Spirit and XXXmas Elf) from the regular daily tournament measured in mojo as follows : Week 3 Magic Apparatus On Stage 3 there's no coffer to spend Golden Bells on. The Magic Apparatus (MA) took its place, and all the Golden Bells are converted to Gears used to run the MA. You may get gears for performing different actions : When you get enough Gears, you can run the MA to get one of the rewards, and also Points for the Marathon. You will not get Stars for the extra tries, though. After each run, the Apparatus heats up for a while. The hotter it becomes, the bigger the rewards and the chances to get the rarer cards. But the hotter the Apparatus, the faster it cools down. If you don't run the hot Apparatus on time, it would cool down to Level 1 : Category:Events